


Prefect

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia's sulking because she didn't get Prefect and Steven did. As always, Aldie jumps in to defend Stevie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystia-katsuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mystia-katsuragi).



> Prompt was "how about Steven/Alder as friends like a Red Potter AU" but this is pretty much canon to the main fic

When they started Fifth Year, Steven was given the role of prefect and Cynthia was passive-aggressively sulking because she didn’t.

“Being a prefect would suck anyway, you just get all these extra things to do and have to look after First Years,” she moodily said, very loudly.

Sometimes, Steven worried that his friends didn’t actually like him and were just humouring him because he was a werewolf and could kill them all. He knew it was stupid, they’d learnt how to turn into pokémon just to keep him company every full moon, but he wasn’t very good with people. He hadn’t spent much time around them before coming to Hogwarts, and he hadn’t planned on spending much time around them while he was at Hogwarts. Then Alder decided to sit with him, then they met Cynthia, and Wallace already kind of knew Steven and was sorted into Gryffindor too and it all just kind of fell together.

“Cynnie, you’re being kind of a jealous bitch,” Alder informed her. “Be happy for Stevie, and all us, actually — this means we’re not going to get as many detentions, right? We’ve got a man on the inside.”

“That’s true,” Cynthia said, begrudgingly.

Alder turned to Steven and grinned. He was kind of an idiot, with terrible grades and very prone to throwing punches, but he was always the first to help Steven out. Steven wasn’t very good with words, so he didn’t really say it, but he hoped his weak smiles in return conveyed the depth of his gratitude and affection.


End file.
